Fire Meet Gasoline
by MaytoDecemberRomanceContest
Summary: To her, it's all a game. To him, it's chaos created between his head and his heart. They're two strangers whose life is changed in one night. He strikes the match while she burns alive. A story where bristling desire turns pain into pleasure and fire.


Contest entry for the May to December Romance Contest

**Title: **Fire Meet Gasoline

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **To her, it's all a game. To him, it's chaos created between his head and his heart. They're two strangers whose life is changed in one night. He strikes the match while she burns alive. A story where bristling desire turns pain into pleasure and fire.

**Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"I'd like to buy you a drink," I say as I take a seat next to the gorgeous man that I spotted across the room almost an hour ago.

He must be in his mid or late thirties, although that has no bearing on his good looks. At least, I don't see how it would affect the appeal of his chiseled features nor his dark and messy hair. If anything, his age gives him an extra allure. Well, that and his groomed beard. Yet, I do wonder—if only just briefly—how he must've had girls flocking to him just for a chance to admire his piercing eyes and pouty lips as I have.

He's tall and lean, and with the way his physique is displayed by his tailored suit, fitter than most men I've been with.

And that has me intrigued. You see, I want to find out if it's true... by getting him out of his clothes and into my bed.

The handsome stranger shifts in seat, not facing me just yet, but simply leans his elbows on the bar. Smirking crookedly, he asks, "Is that so?"

"It is," I confirm. "It would be my pleasure, actually."

It is then when he finally faces me, gazing into my eyes. Surprisingly, though, he speaks in a sullen tone when he asks, "And why is that?"

"Well, I noticed you've been checking me out for awhile now, and I like you, so I thought: if Mohammed won't go to the mountain, the mountain must come to Mohammed, you know?"

He chuckles mirthlessly, shaking his head and breaking me out of my spell. "Are you always this straightforward?"

"When it comes to something I want? Yes." I nod. "All the time."

And now that I've seen him up close, that desire is greater. Because good Lord, if I'd thought he was good looking before, I was wrong. He's beautiful—more beautiful than any man has the right to be. His eyes aren't only piercing, they twinkle in the light, making me feel as if I'm swimming in the blue-green ocean they resemble. If we locked gazes again, I could definitely get lost in them, but that is not what this is about.

This is about getting physical and nothing else.

"Does that usually work in your favor?" he asks, after taking a sip of his drink.

"Most of the time," I tell him. "So, hopefully it'll work tonight, too."

"Good luck with that," he counters, shaking his head again.

"Are you going to play hard to get?" I tease, "Because the chase is just as fun as the catch."

"You're terrible," he snickers before lowly whispering, "And you could also be my daughter."

"But I'm not, and you're also not married," I observe. "Well, according to your left ring finger, you're not." That is something that I always check because I never get involved with married men. That's just asking for extra drama I don't need in my life.

He turns to look at me once more and sighs. "No, I'm not, but—"

"It doesn't matter," I interject. "Just forget about whoever is waiting for you at home, and have some fun with me tonight."

"I can't," he responds. "For as much as I'm flattered that someone like you is interested in me, that wouldn't be the right thing to do."

"_The right thing to do_," I echo, arching my brow. "There are very few men like you, I must say."

He smirks now, crinkling his eyes as he does so. "Thank you for the compliment."

Complimenting him wasn't my plan, and since he's not budging, I'm going to have to use another tactic.

Smiling, I take a sip of my own drink, which I brought with me when I moved to sit at the bar. Once I'm done, I lick my lips, and say, "You're welcome." I extend my hand to his in way of greeting before I tell him my name.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," he says, taking my hand in his. "I'm Edward."

Edward. What a fitting name for him: old-fashioned and proper.

"So, Edward," I begin. "What brings you to Port Angeles? Are you here for business or pleasure?"

"I wish it were for either one of those reasons," he sighs and looks down at his drink. "But unfortunately, it's for neither."

Not wanting to delve into it further, wary that the motive of his travels might be something as terrible as a family member's passing, I decide to shift the conversation back to me.

"Same here," I tell him. "I'm in town to visit some family, but I'm really dreading it."

Edward takes a sip of his drink and then looks over to me. "Do you mind me asking why?"

I smile ruefully, shaking my head. "Not at all; and there really isn't much to it, you know? We're just not as close as we once were." I shrug. "We all changed and there's no going back."

I don't tell him which was the catalyst for the change, but I guess he must imagine just how painful it was because there's a sorrowful tone in his next words.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he tells me. "One's family should be an unconditional support system, but it's not always like that. I get it."

Getting back on track, I change the subject one more time. "Yeah, well, enough about me," I say. "Tell me more about yourself. What do you do for a living?"

Edward's face lights up while he tells me that he's an investment banker who travels around the world as part of his job. When he begins sharing stories of places he's visited, I play my part by nodding and smiling when appropriate while also sharing anecdotes from trips I've made.

Seeking any opportunity for our bodies to be in contact, I sit closer to Edward and place my hand on his forearm while my leg rubs against his when we shift. I can tell how much I affect him by the way he looks at me, and even though he tries to be subtle about it, I can feel the weight and heat of his gaze all over my body. It's rather amusing seeing as I'm not wearing anything provocative tonight—unless you count a white pantsuit as being sinful, of course.

My grin shifts into a predatory smirk when I realize that I have him just where I want him: wound tightly and ready to snap when I go in for the kill.

Wanting to prolong his misery, I order another drink from the bartender for myself and also order one for him as I'd offered to do before. Edward protests, but I insist that it's only fair since he's put up with my unsolicited company.

"I wouldn't go as far as saying that," Edward protests. "Your company is great, actually—"

"But you disapprove of my intentions," I interject, chuckling darkly.

"Exactly," he agrees. "If things were different, Bella, I would have taken you up on your offer the minute you made it."

"It truly is a shame, but you can't always get what you want." I shrug. "Such is life."

"Imagine if we all got what we wanted." Edward exhales deeply, slightly annoyed, before speaking again. "The world would be in chaos."

I nod. "Definitely, but let's not talk about that subject any longer, okay? Instead, tell me where you're from."

"I'm from Chicago," he begins, "but I'm hardly at home to consider it that. What about you?"

"New York is currently my permanent home, but before that, I really didn't have anywhere that felt as such," I reply, frowning.

"And what do you do for a living?" Edward asks, slightly switching our conversation before he takes a sip of his drink.

"I…" I exhale. "I don't really do much." Shrugging, I frown once more. "I kinda do my own thing? Travel here—there, anywhere."

He smirks crookedly. "So, you travel the world and pick up guys at bars?"

Raising my brow, I reply. "I only pick up guys that are worth my time—guys that I know will be worth the chase. If they come to me, it's actually kind of a turn off. Most men always approach me with the same, lame pickup lines."

"I bet that happens a lot since you truly are beautiful."

Edward actually makes me blush with his words as if I'd never heard them before. Feeling childish, I mentally roll my eyes at myself and thank him for the compliment.

"Coming from you, that means a lot," I say. "It's fairly obvious that you have exceptional taste."

Edward laughs. "How can you deduce that from simply looking at me?"

"By doing _just_ that," I tell him. "It's written all over you, but especially by the way you dress."

"So, my custom-fit suits are a hit?" he asks, playfully.

"Definitely." I nod and take a final sip to my drink. "I'd say that your tailor deserves a big, fat bonus for Christmas. He or she makes you look sinfully sexy."

"I'll keep that in mind," he snickers.

"Well, I have to get going, but it was a pleasure to meet you, Edward," I say as I grab my clutch.

Tipping his drink at me, he smiles. "It was a pleasure to meet you, too. Thank you for the drink, by the way."

"It was my pleasure," I say, as I stand to leave and turn into him. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I lean down and give him a lingering peck on his lips. Before he can recover from my sudden kiss, I put my room key in his hand. "This is for you," I tell him. "Keep it in case you feel adventurous enough to have a rendezvous with me this weekend. I promise I won't tell anyone if you do."

Edward locks gazes with me, yet remains silent as I step away from him. I turn and head in the direction of the elevators by the bar's exit. When I finally reach them and step into one, the last thing I see Edward doing is clutching my key card in his hand with a bewildered look on his face.

I smirk, knowing that when he finally catches up to my game, he'll be mad that he didn't simply just give in to his desires.

**-O-**

When I return to my suite, I pop a Xanax into my mouth and down it with some water, hoping that its soothing effect has taken over by the time I take a much-needed shower. Maybe it's the fact that I have to visit my family tomorrow, or maybe I'm coming down from the adrenaline rush that chasing Edward at the bar gave me, but I feel on edge.

After removing my shoes, I head into the bathroom and get the hot water running. Next, I undress and step into the shower, relaxing almost instantly when the water sprays reach my body. I take my time washing my hair and body, finding extreme pleasure in such a mundane task. Once I'm done, I dry myself and apply lotion all over my body before slipping on my nightgown.

Watching TV seems like a good idea to pass time until I fall asleep given that it seems unlikely that Edward will be joining me tonight, so I head to my suite's living room. Taking a seat on the couch, I turn on the TV and flip channels back and forth until I settle on MTV. I watch a few music videos between their normal programming, which ironically isn't much about music anymore.

A ridiculous reality show morphs into another one rather quickly, and as I'm heading to bed, there's a knock on my door. Behaving like the twenty-one-year-old girl that I am, I fist pump the air and do a little shimmy.

_My plan fucking worked!_

I compose myself before I walk toward my door, taking time to consider that it might not be Edward. What if my friend Riley finally decided to join me in my misery this weekend? I sigh, realizing that maybe I got my hopes up too high.

All that worry dissolves, though, when I open my door to find a disheveled looking Edward. His tie hangs loose on his neck now and his hair seems to have been tugged on out of frustration. More excitement courses through me as revel in being the cause for his distress.

I know that the war within himself to come up to my room was immense given that it's been almost two hours since I left him at the bar. Smiling, I simply ask, "Did you change your mind?"

Edward steps forward wordlessly, captivating me in a searing kiss as he grips my head with one hand and pulls me to him with the other. Having wanted this more than anything since I first saw him, I reply in kind, snaking my hands around his neck to tug on his hair. He moans in approval and pulls me even closer into him. His hold tightens around my hip before he shifts his hand higher until it's splayed across my back.

Breaking away from our kiss, Edward leans his forehead against mine as he closes his eyes. "I'm going to Hell for this, Bella, but, _fuck_, if that's my punishment, I might as well enjoy this thoroughly," he pants.

I kiss him deeply again and pull him into my suite before locking the door. Pushing him against the door, I grab the lapels of his suit jacket and pull him closer to me.

"I promise to make this good for you," I murmur, sliding my hands up to his neck before reversing my path until I begin to unbutton his shirt.

An impious smile overtakes his features as he gazes down at me. "You better believe that I'll hold you to that." Edward kisses me once. "In fact, I demand that you make good on your word."

My hands cease their descent at the same time that I raise my brow at him. "You _demand_ that_?_" I scoff. "Who the Hell are _you_ to demand _anything_ from me?"

"You're such a fucking tease, Bella," Edward chuckles, clutching me to him. "You rile me up and then tell me that I can't do what I want?" He clicks his tongue, shaking his head. "I'm in charge now, baby, and what I say goes."

I bite my lip in anticipation, observing how Edward's eyes darken with desire. This is definitely not what I was expecting, but it's clearly better.

"Are you going to punish me if I misbehave?" I taunt, resuming my task of removing his shirt.

Edward pushes a strand of hair behind my ear as he leans down. "You have no idea," he huskily whispers in my ear before giving the side of my neck a quick nip with his teeth.

I melt into him, surrendering any defiance I had left in me, and tilt my head to the side, silently asking him to do it again and again.

He takes the clue, nipping my skin until he reaches my shoulder. There, Edward slips the strap of my nightgown down, whispering how much he loves what I'm wearing.

"Blue looks great against your creamy skin," he begins. "And this silk and lace? It makes you sinfully sexy."

I chuckle, realizing that he's teasing me by using my own words against me.

"You know what?" I ask, raising my brow. "Maybe _I_ should punish _you _for taunting me."

"I'd like to see you try," he defies.

Nodding, I smile mischievously. " Alright."

Taking him by the hand, I guide him into the bedroom until we reach the bed. Edward and I then begin to undress each other between passionate kisses until we're finally naked.

Edward lays me on the bed, hovering above me as he kisses his way from my neck to my chest. Once There, he licks and bites my breasts from bottom to top, sucking my nipples hard. Other men have done this before, but I had never enjoyed it so much, especially with his scruff intensifying the sensation tenfold.

I gasp and moan while he makes his descent to my sex, nipping my skin in the process. As he does so, his hardness is pressed between us, letting me know just how badly he wants me. Edward then spreads my thighs and wraps his hands around them, pulling me closer to him.

Trembling in anticipation, I wait for him to make his next move, but it's not for long. Edward slips his tongue between my folds, running it along my sex until he makes his way upward. Once in direct contact with my clit, Edward begins flicking it with the tip of his tongue, causing me to cry out. A mixture of a moan and groan escapes Edward's throat, probably in appreciation of my reaction to his actions.

I thrash and whimper, pushing his head closer to my sex, making him scrape my thighs with his beard. I am so consumed by what he's doing that I fail to notice he's slipped one of his hands from my thighs to my entrance. He then sucks my heated flesh into his mouth and pumps his fingers into me.

That's all it takes to make me come undone.

My body melts into the mattress as I clutch the sheets in my hands. I'm a panting and trembling mess, lost to the world as I drown in complete pleasure. Every nerve in my body is alive like an electric wire, and even though it's irrational, I want to experience it all over again almost immediately.

Through my frenzied daze, I see Edward head to the side of the bed where his pants were discarded. He reaches into one of its pockets, retrieving a box of condoms before taking out one of them. His movements are quick as he tears the foil wrapper and sheaths himself with it.

Edward makes his way back to me and kisses me languidly as he lies between my legs, hovering above me once more. He aligns himself at my entrance and finally thrusts into me deeply and without warning. His hands make their way to mine, threading our fingers together before pinning them above me.

Soft moans fall from my lips while his hips come into contact with mine. As Edward gauges my reactions, he gazes intently at me. A look of bewilderment takes over his face, causing him to still his movements momentarily.

It's as if he can't believe that he's experiencing this moment, but as soon as he recovers, he begins pounding into me over and over. He slides his hands down my wrists to my arms, and finally, to my hips. Gripping them, Edward pulls me a bit higher for leverage.

Like this, I can feel him deeper inside of me, reaching places that no one had before. It's as if my body were an instrument and only he knew how to play it correctly, which dumbfounds me for a second. Before I can get too overwhelmed with what that may mean, Edward is already pulling one of my legs to the side.

"Let me know if this is too much," he pants.

I simply nod, too lost in the sensations coursing through me to speak. And as if that weren't enough, Edward places my leg on his shoulder and grinds his hips against mine. Moaning loudly, I throw my head back in pleasure and clutch my sheets once again, trying to find something that will tether me to this world.

Edward grunts as he grinds and thrusts into me over and over, but soon switches our position again by placing my other leg on his shoulder as well. Grasping my hips, he pulls me to him as he thrusts forward, creating the most delicious friction between us. I can tell that his body's now covered by a sheen of sweat given that I can feel it under my ankles and calves as they slide against him.

It doesn't take much for me to come again, but this time my orgasm isn't as intense as before. Still, it must be enough for it to trigger Edward's own, because suddenly, he groans loudly and begins pumping into me with reckless abandon.

"Is this what you wanted?" he grunts. "Is this what you were looking for when you approached me at the bar?"

"Yes," I gasp.

"Did you imagine it could be this great?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Good," he says in a cocky tone. "That's what you get for underestimating me."

I'm about to argue that he's wrong, but at that moment, Edward grips me tighter and increases the vigor of his movements before ceasing altogether as he comes.

"Fuck," he exhales, removing my legs from his shoulders while pulling out of me as he does so. Edward then takes a minute to gather his wits before standing to discard his used condom.

Meanwhile, I lay on the bed with my eyes closed, trying to catch my breath. I am nothing more than a smiling fool whose limbs have been turned into mush. As I think of that, a chuckle escapes me.

"Are you laughing at me?" Edward asks as he returns to the bed and lies next to me. "Was I that lousy in the sack?"

I shake my head and open my eyes. "Nope, not at all. And just so you know, I _didn't_ underestimate you before," I say. "I _knew_ you'd be great in bed, but you probably exceed anyone's expectations."

He chuckles, turning to look at me."Oh, Bella, you truly know how to boost a man's ego."

"Thank you," I tease. "I do aim to please."

"_Really?" _He raises a brow at me. "Show me."

And I do just that for the next hour or so, proving to Edward that I can give just as good as I get.

**-=oOo=-**

The following morning, I am awakened by a soft kiss on my lips. I smile, stretching my limbs, and when I open my eyes, I find Edward leaning down next to me.

"I have to get going," he explains.

I nod and pull the covers tightly to me. "It's okay," I assure him. "I actually thought you'd already left."

"_Without saying goodbye_?" he scoffs, shaking his head. "Never—and especially not after last night."

"Last night was absolutely fantastic," I sigh.

"It was," he agrees. "Unfortunately, we have to return to real life now."

I know, and I'm dreading it, but I don't say anything.

"Maybe we'll see each other another time," I say, hopeful. Because nights like the one we shared are few and far between.

Edward met all my expectations and then some; he's as fit as I suspected, and his stamina proved better than I imagined. Not only did he turn out to be an excellent lover, he recovered rather quickly, giving him the opportunity to use my body to his will more than once.

"Maybe," he says as he stands, smiling forlornly. "I'll see you around—or not."

Closing my eyes, I chuckle and snuggle into the bed a little deeper. When Edward exits my suite, I hear it rather than see it. I remain in bed for at least another hour before I get up and repeat my routine from the night before, but this time I blow dry my hair after showering.

Following that, I put on a fairly discreet, black mini dress and matching pumps since my family's brunch today is supposed to be a special occasion. God knows what that means, but in order to avoid a lecture from my father, I primp myself accordingly. Once I'm finished, I grab the clutch I took to the bar the previous night and switch its contents into a black one. The last thing I do before leaving is putting on my dark sunglasses since the sun is shining brightly and I have to drive for about an hour to get home.

Many probably wonder why I'd stay at a place so far from my hometown, but the truth is that I want to be as distanced from Forks as possible. I don't want to be around all the people that knew me during my childhood because they want to see me as _that_ same person, and it's just not possible. Besides, the less I have to deal with my stepmother the better. That's the reason why I rented a car as soon as I arrived to Port Angeles' airport and drove straight to the hotel as I've been doing for the past few years.

Also, the drive there helps me relax a bit before facing the most probable drama that ensues whenever my family gets together. It's sad, really, but isn't that usually the case for wealthy and dysfunctional families? Well, at least it is for the residents of Swan Manor.

It wasn't always like that, though. When my mother was alive, we were very happy. We had normal problems like everyone else, but it wasn't ever like this. Now, we can barely stand to be in the same room for more than an hour, and when we do, it never ends well. My father remarrying almost a year after my mother's death wasn't even what triggered the change, yet it certainly didn't help matters.

When he introduced Rosalie to us as his girlfriend, I lost my shit. Not only is she twenty years younger than he is, she is also very beautiful. And although she probably didn't marry my father for his money, because she's from a wealthy family as well, she most definitely did it for the status she gained by being his wife.

That was something that was obvious from the get-go. She never cared for any of us and she didn't even try. Rosalie came into my home to take on a role that she never fulfilled, and that's something that my father is responsible for.

He's still in love with my mother, even if it's been five years since she's been gone. I don't think it's been easy for him to forget her since my mother's presence is imprinted throughout our house. The French Country decor she chose when my father bought it is intact, and her portrait still resides in my father's office, so she's never really disappeared from our lives. I can't imagine how anyone would be able to live in the shadow of someone else's memory, but I guess that doesn't bother Rosalie as long as she keeps her title of trophy wife...

Finally, I pull up to the chateau that I called home for eighteen years, and park my car. After removing my shades, I close my eyes and exhale deeply, trying to calm my nerves, but it's of no use. Opening my eyes, I reach over to the passenger seat and grab my clutch.

Pulling out my prescription bottle, I take another Xanax since the one I took before my shower earlier didn't help. I pop it into my mouth immediately, wishing that it'll work in time for when things get distressing.

Getting out of the car, I walk toward the house's entrance and ring the doorbell. Rosalie opens the door quickly and greets me.

"Good morning, Mommy Dearest," I tell Rosalie as I walk past her.

She sighs. "Bella, don't you think it's a little too early for you to start aggravating me?"

"Nope," I say, popping my "p" at the end. "It's never too early to start busting your balls."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Rosalie exhales deeply. "Your father is waiting for you outside, so why don't you head over there, alright?"

I don't say anything, ignoring her as usual, and simply head to the patio. When I reach it, I spot my father reading his newspaper at the head of the table and walk over to him.

"Hey, Daddy," I say as I lean down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Sweetheart, how are you?" he asks before returning my kiss. "How is New York treating you?"

"Really well," I reply, taking a seat next to him. "The apartment you got me for my birthday is beautiful."

He grins. "I'm very happy you like it, and I'm very happy to see you, too."

"I'm happy to see you as well."

"Maybe you should visit more often."

"Maybe you should divorce Rosalie."

"_Bella_," he chides. "Are we always going to have this discussion?"

"No," I say, exasperated. "But you know how I feel about her."

"I do, and you know how I feel about her, too."

"So, where's everyone?" I ask, trying to change the subject. "Aren't Alice and Jasper supposed to be here already?"

"Your brother's not going to be able to make it today—he had some art show he couldn't cancel," my father explains. "And Alice should be here any minute now. Her flight was delayed, so her boyfriend is picking her up before they come over."

"_Her boyfriend?" _I raise my brow. "Whatever happened with Garrett? I thought they were still married._"_

"Not really," my father sighs. "She's apparently filed for divorce and is in the last stages of getting it final."

"Well, I pity the fool that has fallen for my sister," I sneer. "He has no idea what he's gotten into."

"Who has no idea what he's gotten into?" Rosalie asks as she joins us.

"Alice's boyfriend," I inform her, rolling my eyes. "He's coming to meet the parents today."

"Oh," she says. "Maybe that's the good news your sister was talking about when she asked all of us to be here."

"Who knows?" I shrug. "Alice is full of surprises nowadays."

One of the housemaids arrives then, serving us coffee and juice just as Alice arrives with her boyfriend in tow. He's all smiles as they walk into the patio until he locks eyes with me. When he does, he's minutely paralyzed and pales before pretending that everything is fine. Yeah, I'd react the same way if I found out I fucked my girlfriend's little sister the night before.

I can't help feeling irrationally mad, especially because I have no right to, but I contain my fury and withhold lashing out. I simply watch as Alice introduces Edward to my father and Rosalie.

When it's time for our official introduction, he shakes my hand warily. "Nice to meet you, Edward Masen," I say, cooly.

"Likewise," he tells me.

Alice then walks over to me, wrapping me in what has to be the fakest hug ever.

"Little Sister," she coos. "How have you been?"

"Much better," I deadpan.

"Oh, Bella, it's good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor," she says in a patronizing tone.

"It's good to see you haven't, either," I retort.

Stepping away from me, Alice finally allows her disdain for me to be shown by scowling as she takes a seat across from me. Edward sits next to her, of course, which means I'll probably have to see him being affectionate with Alice, and that sole thought makes me want to gag.

"So," my father begins, trying to dissipate the tension, "how are you finding Forks, Edward? Do you like it so far?"

Alice giggles airily. "Edward just arrived to Port Angeles yesterday, Daddy," she replies for him. "So, he hasn't had time to explore the town yet."

_No, he was too busy fucking me._

God, I hate myself for even thinking that, but I can't help it! It's all I can do while our housemaid serves us brunch and my father asks Edward all the customary questions about himself. As Alice relates the story of how she and Edward met, I'm reminiscing over how passionate he was last night the three times we had sex, but especially when he took me from behind. I get so caught up in the memories that I completely miss Alice's announcement.

With a bewildered look on my face, I ask Alice to repeat herself.

"We're engaged!" she gushes. "Isn't it wonderful?!" Alice thrusts her left hand to me, showing me her ostentatious ring.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" I scoff.

"_Bella_," my father warns.

"I mean, seriously," I snarl, leaning forward in my seat. "You made me come all the way from New York just so you could tell us this bullshit? Just so you could make a big spectacle out of your engagement? You're fucking unbelievable."

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm wasting your allotted time for spending our father's money and travelling the world!" Alice seethes.

"Fuck you," I spit. "You don't know dick about the importance of marriage! How long is this marriage gonna last, huh? Are you finally gonna make it to an anniversary? Or is it gonna be over before then as the previous two have?"

Alice looks infuriated, seething quietly as she glares at me, which makes me believe that Edward had no knowledge about her tumultuous past.

I shake my head and lock gazes with Edward. "And you," I accuse. "What kind of person marries someone they don't even fucking know?" I'm incredulous, half-expecting Edward to say something, but he just looks shocked at my outburst.

"Isabella," Rosalie interjects, "I think you've said enough, so why don't you calm down, please."

"This is bullshit." I toss my napkin onto my plate and stand from my seat to head over to my father. "I'm sorry, Daddy, but I just can't stick around to watch this circus unfold. I'll call you as soon I get back to New York," I tell him before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

My father simply nods, taking my face in his hands to look at me. "Take care, Sweetheart."

"I will," I promise.

**-O-**

It's been three hours since I left my father's house, and I'm still a mess. I can't get over how quickly everything escalated, but more importantly, how fucked up it is that Edward turned out to be Alice's fiancé. That's probably what I can't wrap my head around. Just this morning, he was still here in my suite. We slept in the same bed and he kissed me goodbye.

Fuck.

I close my eyes again and lean back on the couch as I scrub my face with my hands. I'm at a loss as to what to do, because while it would be gratifying to tell Alice that I slept with Edward, I'm not sure I want to deal with the consequences. It would be the beginning of a war between us and that would break my father's heart.

I really can't do that to him.

Sighing, I open my eyes and lean forward to grab the bottle of beer I've been drinking. I take a swig and then reach for my smokes on the coffee table, hoping it'll appease me since the additional Xanax I took when I got to the hotel didn't help me at all. As I place a cigarette between my lips to ignite it, the door to my suite opens unexpectedly.

Edward enters the room as if he owns the fucking building, infuriating me instantly.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaim as I stand from the couch. "Better yet, how did you manage to get a key card for my room?"

"You gave it to me last night."

"So? You were supposed to return it. You know, when you returned to _your fiancée_."

"Don't you dare accuse me of anything, Bella," Edward threatens, walking up to me. "You're the one that approached me, so you have no right to throw that in my face."

"You could have said no."

"I _did_ say no!" he roars. "I said it more than once, but you incited me until you knew I'd do what you wanted."

I throw my hands up. "Fine, I'll admit to that, but that doesn't give you the right to barge in here whenever you want. Aren't you supposed to be with Alice?"

Edward exhales, looking troubled. "I needed some time to think."

"So, you headed here," I jeer, crossing my arms.

"You're the reason I'm losing my fucking mind, Bella," he snaps while glaring at me." You're all I can think about—and that shit you pulled this morning? It's got my head spinning." Edward points at himself when he continues. "I was already feeling fucking torn because I couldn't look at Alice without thinking of you—of what we did last night—even though I didn't know that you were sisters. Then you start spewing lectures left and right as if you have any right to do so!"

I extend my arm to slap him across the face, but he captures it and pulls me to him. "Fuck you!"

"I already did last night," he sneers. "Do you want a repeat already?"

"_I hate you_," I quip.

"No you don't," Edward chuckles derisively. "_You want me_—you want me as much as I want you."

I don't have time to respond or react, because before I know it, Edward kisses me fiercely. When his tongue comes in contact with my own, I cry out in pleasure and tug on his hair. This spurs Edward on, causing him to start nipping my lips between kisses. We stay like that for almost five minutes until Edward picks me up and takes us toward the dining table.

He sets me down and pushes up my dress until he reaches my panties and tugs them off. "You're on the pill, right?"

I simply nod, biting my lip as Edward unbuckles his pants.

"That's perfect," he says before pulling me forward on the table and thrusting into me. "That's just fucking perfect."

**-=oOo=-**

"So, what happened next?" my friend Riley asks.

We're currently having coffee at my apartment in New York and I'm relating to him what happened during my trip to Forks.

"You mean after he fucked me senseless on the dining table?"

Riley rolls his eyes, nodding.

"We headed to the bathroom for a shower and ended up having sex again before he went back to my father's house."

"Damn, Bella, you two fucked like bunnies."

I chortle, finding his reaction amusing.

"And what are you going to do now? Are you and Edward going to pretend as if nothing happened?"

"I don't know," I reply honestly. "Edward asked me for my number and said he'd call me later, but we never discussed what he would tell Alice."

"Are you going to tell her?" he asks before taking a sip of his latte.

I shake my head. "No, although that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop seeing Edward if he calls me and asks out."

"Ooh, I'm intrigued," he says. "Keep going."

"Well, there isn't much to it." I shrug. "Edward is excellent in bed, so who's going to say no to that?"

Riley nods, seeming to be lost in thought for a second before he speaks again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You said that he was almost shy at the bar, right?"

I nod. "He was."

"So, don't you find it a bit odd that he was almost predatory when you were intimate?"

"Not at all," I reply after taking a sip of my latte. "There are many women like that as well, you know?"

Riley shrugs. "Yeah, that's true."

"I mean, sure, he almost became a different person, but that was the main appeal to him," I confess. "It's almost as if I knew I could tap into that side of him."

"You're lethal, woman." He shakes his head. "I feel sorry for Alice if he decides to stay with her."

"Why?" I scoff.

"Because he's going to be with her while thinking of you."

Looking down at my cup, I smirk because I know Riley's correct. Edward has done it before; he said so himself.

My cell phone rings at that moment, causing me to laugh when I see who's calling.

"Speaking of the Devil," I tell Riley before answering. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella," he sighs.

"Hey, Edward, is everything alright?" I ask, concerned.

Riley looks over at me, mouthing "what's wrong," but I just frown and shrug.

"Yes, everything is fine. I've just had a long day."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Edward chuckles. "If you were here, you definitely could."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Mr. Masen."

"I can't seem to be able to do that whenever you're involved."

"So what you're saying is that I'm to blame for your dirty thoughts?" I ask playfully.

"Exactly," he teases.

"That's good to know."

Edward chuckles again before exhaling deeply. "Well, I didn't just call you to tell you how perverted you are—"

"I figured," I interject.

"Smartass."

"Alright, we've established that I'm a smart-assed perv; what else is new?"

"Bella," he groans. "Will you let me finish, please?"

"Fine," I whine.

"I'm going to be in New York this weekend and I was hoping that you'd join me for dinner."

I raise my brow even though he can't see me. Chuckling, I ask, "Is that what you really want? Or is that just an excuse to be with me?"

"If you already know the answer to that question, why are you asking it?" he challenges.

"Fair enough," I concede. "I'll text you my address, so once you arrive, head over here and then we'll figure out what to do about dinner."

"I like that plan."

"I do, too," I admit.

"Alright, well, I've got to go because I'm headed into a meeting, but I'll be waiting for your address."

"Okay, call me when you arrive at JFK."

"Will do," he agrees. "Bye, Bella."

"Bye," I say before hanging up.

I look over to Riley and notice that he's looking at me funny. "What?"

"Girl, you've got it bad," Riley observes.

I shake my head. "What are you talking about?"

"That conversation between you and Mr. Tight-Pants has infatuation written all over it."

"You're crazy," I snicker.

"That's a given, but I know what I'm saying. If you know what's right for you, you'll stay away from that man. No good can come out of it."

"So, now you're going to start telling me what and what not to do?"

"No, but I care about you, and I don't want to see you get hurt," he says.

"Well, then you have nothing to worry about," I tell Riley. "Edward is simply a novelty—a salacious one because of his relation to my sister—but a novelty nonetheless. Soon, I'll become uninterested in him and life will go on as if nothing happened between us."

"If that's what you want to believe, then that's fine, I guess. Just remember that if you play with fire, you're likely to get burned."

**-O-**

The following week, Alice comes over to my place—unannounced and uninvited—so, to say that I am surprised would be an understatement.

"Your place looks really nice," she observes, looking around my apartment.

She's currently sitting on my couch, in the exact same place where I fucked Edward the previous weekend. He didn't leave here until he had to return to Chicago, so we took advantage of the time by having sex all over my apartment. The only thing we ate during that time was take-out because he wasn't interested in taking me out.

The thought makes me chuckle, causing Alice to look over at me.

"You think I'm lying?" she inquires.

"Not at all." I shake my head. "It's just kind of unbelievable to see you here."

"Oh, okay."

"My friend Riley helped me decorate, by the way."

She raises her brow, incredulous. "Riley? As in _Riley Biers?"_

_"_Yeah."

"I didn't know you two were dating."

"We're not." I frown. "We've never been anything but friends."

"Well, why the Hell not? He's good looking and comes from a good family. And, if you married him, you'd have economic stability. Your future would be made!"

"Okay, first of all, I don't need economic stability. I have a trust fund that has set me up for life—just like you," I say pointedly. " Second of all, Riley is my best friend, why would I ruin that?"

Alice scoffs. "Lots of friends get married these days."

"Yeah, well, Riley's much more than that." I smirk as I continue. "He's like the sister I never had."

Alice looks ready to lash out, yet she composes herself. "I don't know why you insist on this animosity between us, Bella. We are sisters after all."

"You don't even know what being a sister entails," I scoff. "If you did, you wouldn't behave as you do."

As if flipping a switch Alice turns saccharine. "I want to make amends with you," she says.

"_Amends_?" I raise my brow. "There is no way you can make up for breaking my heart."

"Bella," she pleads, "that was years ago. Can't you forgive me already? Emmett isn't worth the trouble."

I look down at my lap briefly before continuing. "Emmett was my _everything _and you fucked me over by sleeping with him when I was already dealing with so much," I accuse. "So, maybe Emmett isn't worth all this trouble—considering he never meant anything to you—but it was the fact that you could do that to me that _broke_ me. You deceived me when I needed you, so please excuse me if I haven't gotten over it!"

"I said I was sorry," she claims.

"Yeah, well maybe I'll accept your apology when you actually fucking mean it," I snap.

"Fine," Alice replies, exasperatedly. "You don't want to let that go, then that's on you, not me."

I exhale, grinning sardonically. "Yes, it's all on me."

"Exactly," she says, clueless. "Getting back on track, I want to do something that will hopefully help repair our bond."

"And that would be?" I ask, skeptical.

"I want you to be my maid of honor."

"No."

Alice's face falls. "Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"That's not a good enough excuse."

"It is for me," I say, crossing my arms.

"_Bella_," she whines. "I really need you to do this. I don't have anyone else."

"What about Kate or Lauren? They're your closest friends."

"They've already been my maids of honor, so that only leaves you for that position. So, say yes, please," she begs.

"I wouldn't know what to do," I confess.

"I can help you with everything."

"If you can do it, then why ask me?"

"I can't be my own maid of honor," she scoffs. "Don't be silly."

"I'm not, I just mean if you can take care of all the bullshit that comes with weddings, then why don't you do it? I'll just stand there next to you, looking pretty in a big poofy dress, on your big day."

"Bella," Alice groans. "It's not the same thing." She groans again. "You don't get it."

"I don't."

"Can't you just do something nice for me for once in your life? When have I asked you for anything, huh?" she asks, exasperated.

"You lost that privilege a long time ago," I inform her. "But, I'll tell you this: I'll think about it. That's as much as I can give you."

"Oh, my God," she gushes. "Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me just yet," I tell her. "I've still got to decide."

I don't even know why I agree to do as much because something feels wrong about all of this.

**-=oOo=-**

"You're going to owe me big time for agreeing to this bullshit," I tell Riley as I drive us toward Forks from the Port Angeles airport.

"No, you're going to owe _me_," he retorts. "We're doing this to see what your bitch sister has up her sleeve."

I groan for the millionth time, wishing I could take my words back. Not only have I agreed to be Alice's maid of honor, but also to stay at the manor for the first time in three years. Alice wants all of us to be there for her engagement party.

"I must have been high when I let you lure me into this madness."

"That is very likely, but haven't you ever heard to keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Belly Pop? You're a shame to all the playas in the world. This playa don't know the game," he grumbles.

Once again, Riley reminds me why he's the best. He always knows how to help me feel better.

I reach and grab his hand, smiling. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not lately, but that's okay. I know you love me a lot."

"I'm a horrible friend," I say dejectedly.

"No you're not," Riley argues, taking a deep breath my hand. "You're a great friend—you just have a lot going on right now."

I remain quiet, knowing that I'm the only one to blame for all the chaos in my life.

Noticing the shift in my mood, Riley clears his throat. "Back to business, alright? Don't forget the checklist I gave you. Knowing Alice, she's going to ensure your negligence about what to do for the bridal party."

"Yeah, I'm ready for that."

I'm just not ready for everything else.

**-O-**

After settling into our rooms, Riley and I join my dad and Rosalie for dinner, which is actually a pleasant event. Alice and Edward arrive much later, so I don't have to deal with either one before going to bed.

The problem now is actually falling asleep. I've already taken two Xanax and enjoyed a long, pleasurable bath, but I still can't relax. It might be because being in my old room brings back childhood memories or maybe it's Alice and Edward sleeping in the next room.

This is exactly what I was afraid of when Alice told me we'd be staying here: the accommodations. Riley offered to stay with me, but everyone else would make a big deal about it, so we decided against it. Now, he's in a guest room two doors down while I'm stuck next to Alice.

I get out of bed and head down to the kitchen for some warm milk, hoping that it'll help me fall asleep. Once there, I take my time drinking it and even wash my glass before eventually heading to my room.

Climbing the stairs one at a time, I finally reach my floor, wishing I never did.

Because as I walk by Alice's room, I can hear her and Edward fucking.

And it's not soft moaning, they're loud as Hell. Alice is crying out in pleasure while Edward thrusts into her so hard that her headboard is banging on the wall.

Even if I'd been asleep, this would have woken me up. I decide then and there to head to Riley's room—consequences be damned.

I'm not surprised when he opens the door almost immediately after knocking. "Couldn't sleep?" I ask.

"More like I was woken up," he grumbles.

"Can I stay here with you?" I ask shyly.

"Of course, Boo," he says, opening his door wider. "You're always welcome to stay with me."

**-O-**

The following morning, Riley and I head to breakfast and, just as I suspected,were bombarded with questions about our relationship. Unsurprisingly, Alice told everyone she saw me coming out of Riley's room.

Edward doesn't comment, though. He simply observes Riley and me being silly together as we tell my father that we might beat Alice and Jasper to give him a grandchild. Oddly, my father plays along, and while doing so, he looks happier than he has in a long time.

Day turns to night and we're all ready for the engagement party, which is more for Edward's introduction into our society since none of his family came. Jasper is also absent, presumably giving Alice's relationship no thought since we've done this before.

However, I don't understand why she's making such a spectacle about this relationship in particular. It's not like she's in love with Edward, and although he comes from money, he isn't as wealthy as our family. When she married James, "the love of Alice's life", she made everything very intimate. Then when she married Garrett, they simply eloped.

I don't dwell on that, though, still having mixed feelings about what I heard last night. While I shouldn't be surprised that Alice and Edward are intimate, considering just how physical he is. I continually wonder why Edward keeps seeking me out. It's been four months since we first met, and during that time, we've hooked up three times.

Just as I'm becoming overwhelmed by my thoughts and people surrounding me, Riley appears at my side.

"How are you holding up, Boo?" he asks.

"I'm managing I guess," I sigh.

"Yeah, I figured." He looks around and then continues. "So, what do you say we ditch this party and throw our own in your father's study? I've got premium weed with me, so it'll be like old times."

Gasping, I turn to look at him. "You're fucking with me right now," I say incredulous.

"Would I ever joke about ganja, mon?" Riley says in a botched Jamaican accent.

I don't even reply, simply taking him by the hand and leading him out of the manor's ballroom toward our destination. When we reach the study, Riley locks the door and we take a seat by my father's desk.

"You think anyone's gonna notice we're gone?" Riley asks, lighting up a blunt.

Shrugging, I reply, "I don't think so. Everyone's too busy gushing over the bride and groom to be."

Riley takes a hit, inhaling deeply before exhaling a string of smoke rings. "Yup, still got it," he rasps as he passes the blunt.

"I can't believe we haven't done this since college," I chuckle, taking a hit myself. Closing my eyes, I lean my head against the plush armchair, enjoying the calmness that the toke provides instantly.

"You say that like it's been forever. We only graduated a year ago," Riley snorts.

"I can't believe I graduated early _and _with honors."

"Well, when you arrived at Columbia you already had half of your credits done, so it wasn't that huge of a surprise," he observes. "Plus, you studied your ass off during your two years there."

Which is true. When my mother died, all I did was study, and after moving to New York, I did the same. It wasn't until I met Riley and his friends that I actually began to relax and have fun. Consequently, since we were spending lots of time together, we eventually moved in together.

"Do you remember all the fun we had at that shitty, loft apartment?" I ask after taking another hit.

Riley laughs, almost choking since he just took a drag from the blunt. "Fuck, Belly Pop, those were some of the best times of my life."

"Ditto," I say, turning to gaze at him. "I miss us."

"I miss us, too."

"I miss walking in on you and Jacob," I chuckle. "That was the best live-action porn that's ever existed."

"You know what _I_ miss?" he asks, looking over at me. And then, because he's blunt as can be, he says, "I miss fucking you."

Before I have time to think, I stand and walk over to him, straddling his lap. Riley's reaction is automatic, too. Taking my face in his hands, he gives me a passionate kiss while also being gentle, as he's always been with me. I break away from his lips and lean my forehead against his, closing my eyes. We're both silent for a second before I blurt out my first thought.

"Alice thinks we should get married."

Riley chuckles forlornly. "Maybe we should."

"We should!"

"It wouldn't work, B," he sighs. "We'd ultimately become unhappy."

"Why?"

"Because we'd be in love with different people."

**-O-**

Riley and I eventually make it back to the ballroom, and despite the fact that we were gone for a while, the party is in full swing. Not in the mood to deal with any more people, I kiss my father goodnight and head back to Riley's room.

As I'm taking off my earrings, there's a knock on the door. I smile as I walk to open it, chuckling as I say, "Did you forget you could come into your own room without knocking, Riley?"

My smile falters when I realize it's not him.

It's Edward.

Stepping inside, he locks the door before I can close it.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss.

"I should ask _you_ that question, don't you think?" he spits. "What the _fuck_ were you thinking when you brought that motherfucker here with you? Or better yet, what are you doing sleeping together and sneaking off to God knows where?!"

My mind spins with rage at his audacity. "Are you seriously throwing a hissy fit because I brought my friend with me to _your _engagement party? You're fucking unbelievable!" I cry. "You have no idea what bullshit I'm going through right now, Edward! So, maybe, instead of being an insensitive and jealous prick, you should be thankful that Riley is here to support me like a damn good friend!"

Edward pales as my words set in, rushing to my side. "I'm so sorry, Bella," he murmurs as he takes my face in his hands, "but I've been going mad thinking about you with him—God, _so _mad."

He must notice I'm still buzzed from my high because he freezes. "Is that what you were doing when you two took off?" he asks, implying the obvious as he raises his brow.

"Are you going to lecture me if I say yes?" I ask dryly.

"Not at all," he sighs. "I… I just want to understand what's going on."

"There's nothing going on, okay?"

Edward nods, kissing me roughly and suddenly. Any other time, I would enjoy it, but this kiss feels wrong. There is no tenderness to it; it's simply a claim. It's Edward trying to make sure that I know I belong to him, which he proves by his next words.

"Promise me that you're mine, baby," he pleads. "Promise me that you're _only_ mine."

But I can't promise him that. It wouldn't be fair. Why should I promise to be only his when he can't be only mine?

I shake my head. "You should return to your engagement party—go back to Alice. Go back to her and leave me alone. For good."

**-=O=-**

Staying away from Edward was more difficult than I thought. After the argument we had, I stopped answering his calls. At first, he was persistent, calling me up to three times a day, but weeks passed and his calls diminished to once a week.

We've been apart for three months and he hasn't given up, which makes forgetting what we had almost impossible. Sure, I've been crazy busy with wedding preparations—because somehow, Alice thinks that helping her with wedding planning is part of my duties—but he's always been there in the back of my mind.

So today, when he calls me, I finally cave and answer almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"Bella," Edward sighs in relief. "Thank you for answering my call."

"What do you want?" I ask bluntly.

"I need to see you."

"Why?"

"I miss you."

My heart beats faster after his confession, but I don't show it when I reply. "Yeah," I scoff. "I'm _sure _it's _me_ that you miss."

"Baby," Edward pleads, "you know that this isn't simply about _being_ with you. If it were—if I just wanted you in bed—I would have stopped calling a long time ago."

His words don't give me the peace he probably expected, but make me more wary of everything.

I close my eyes and sigh. "Then what do you really want?"

"Many things, but most importantly, I need to know that things with us are okay."

"They're fine."

"They're not," he counters. "I _royally_ fucked up with you and want to make up for it."

"By doing what?"

"_Anything_."

"Edward... I... I don't know."

"_Please_. Just give me a chance."

I don't have the willpower to say no anymore, so I give in. "Okay."

"Thank you," he says in relief. "I promise I won't let you down."

Unfortunately, I can't promise him the same.

**-O-**

After almost two weeks of daily phone calls, Edward finally asks if we can see each other. I readily agree until he tells me that he wants to take me somewhere. I don't protest,I just keep my thoughts and fears to myself, because if I know anything with certainty, it's that our trip will change everything. This knowledge nags me, even as I drive to the airport to meet Edward, but as soon as I see him, everything else fades.

He looks so different and yet the same. His hair is a bit longer and he looks a little tired, but his beard is intact and drives me wild. It's not only his beard which causes that, it's his casual clothes which makes him look younger, and if possible, even more attractive. Edward greets me with a searing kiss and a crooked smile, promising a good time.

After departing on a private plane to Santa Catalina Island, we land at its airport five hours later. The weather is perfect for a summer day when we land, and since we do so around noon, Edward and I have a small lunch at our hotel. We then take a tour around the island, enjoying and appreciating the sights it has to provide.

When it's time for dinner, we head back to our suite for a quick shower and head out to a small Italian restaurant we saw during our outing followed by a movie at the Avalon Theatre to make our date night perfect. I'm so absorbed in Edward's attention that I completely forget there are people around us until a couple of teen girls giggle as they look over at us while we hold hands. Their behavior also serves to remind me that our age difference is peculiar for many, which I hardly think about at all.

Edward proves to be a true romantic throughout the day, kissing me whenever he has the chance while also hugging me or holding my hand. He looks at me with the utmost devotion, making me feel as if I'm the only woman in the world who's ever been cherished this way. I don't know what brought on this demeanor, but it follows us into the bedroom when we finally call it a day.

Everything is different throughout our intercourse—from the gentle kisses on my lips and body to the way he moves inside me. This time, there is no rush, only patience and tenderness; loud cries are replaced by hushed whispers between kisses and soft thrusts. There is no declaration of love, but I can feel it burning within me as it sears from his skin to mine. I can feel it in his gaze, too, and while it terrifies me to no end, I relish in it if only for the night.

**-O-**

"Tell me something about yourself that I don't know," Edward requests as we lie in bed the following morning, soaking up the sun that filters through our suite's window. His arm is wrapped around me while I lay my head on his shoulder and snuggle into his left side.

I take a moment to think about my response; a million thoughts cross my mind with his words, most of them negative, but I push them all to the side and reply the one thing I know will surprise him.

"I have a business degree from Columbia University."

"_You do_?" he asks incredulously.

"Yeah, I graduated last year, actually. And it's also the reason why I moved to New York in the first place."

"I would have never imagined that."

"I figured."

"Have you taken a moment to figure out if you want to do anything with your degree?"

I sigh. "Not really, although I wouldn't mind opening a business—something small—just for the fun of it, you know? It would have to be something that I am passionate about."

"Such as?" he prompts.

"Maybe a bakery with an integrated café? That would be fun, but it's kind of a cliché business at this point."

"So, if that's out, what else you would like to do?"

My eyes cloud as I confess the one thing I've never told anyone—not even Riley.

"I'd like to set up a flower shop in memory of my mother. She always tended the garden in our home, so that would be one way to honor her."

But it would be in a very distant future, because as of now, I am not ready to deal with the pain that her loss has caused me. I am not ready to face the consequences that her death provoked. I dealt with them once and it only served to destroy me.

"Which were her favorite flowers?" Edward asks, holding me tighter to him in comfort.

"Tiger Lillies," I respond. "She liked all colors, but she preferred orange ones the most."

"Those flowers are beautiful," Edward comments.

"Yeah," I sigh. "But enough about me, tell me something about yourself that I don't know about yet."

"Like what?"

"Like your age, for example."

"My age? _What about my age?"_ he asks mischievously.

"Oh, I don't know… maybe how old you are to figure out how much time I have to save for senior diapers?"

"You're a smartass!" he jokes.

"What else is new? Not you, though," I chuckle.

Edward suddenly shifts, hovering above me in almost a second. Placing his arms above my head, he cages me in his embrace and inclines to give me a kiss that turns into a playful bite. I take the opportunity to snake my hands up to the nape of his neck and scratch his scalp. Edward closes his eyes and leans into my touch, kissing one of my wrists in the process.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your beard?" I say out of the blue.

Edward snickers. "No, but I can tell, especially when I go down on you."

I flush at his words. "Yeah, that's something that I kinda, really enjoy a lot."

"And I kinda, really enjoy doing it a lot, just so you know."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He leans down and pecks my lips before saying, "I'm thirty-four, by the way."

Thirty-four. So, he's thirteen years older than I am and nine years older than Alice is.

God, thinking about her while we're like this causes me to become overwhelmed by a barrage of emotions which range from misery to fury as well as helplessness. It must be what motivates me to ask Edward the one question that has been plaguing my mind since I met him.

Exhaling deeply, I take the plunge. "Edward, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me _anything_, Baby," he replies, gazing into my eyes.

"Okay, but please be honest with me, yeah?"

Edward nods. "Yeah—always."

"Why did you ask Alice to marry you?"

I think he'd been waiting for me to ask him that, because his reply is immediate.

"I did it out of loneliness and nothing more. Alice was the first person to be there for me in a long while, which was what I needed at that moment, so we just kind of fell into a relationship, but it was never like this—not like what you and I have." He sighs, looking a bit troubled. "It eventually became more serious, and when Alice began hinting that she wanted us to move in together, I thought it was the most logical step."

"So, you proposed," I state.

"It wasn't even like that." Edward smiles ruefully, shaking his head. "I just took her to Tiffany's and told her to pick a ring."

"And she probably picked the most expensive one they had," I add.

"Not the most expensive, yet close. But let's not talk about that anymore, okay?"

Sighing, I nod. "Okay."

"I've got a better idea for what we can do for the following hour, instead," he says before silencing me with an ardent kiss.

**-=O=-**

Returning to New York after our weekend in Catalina is the harshest reality check for me. Alice's wedding is in a few weeks, so there is a lot to go over before her big day to make sure it's perfect. Being the great friend that he is, Riley offers to do everything for me, especially because I have been an emotional wreck, but I decline, aware that I just have to suck it up.

However, my anxiety spikes when Alice unexpectedly appears at my house once again. When she arrives, we take a seat in my living room and briefly talk about the wedding before she drops a bomb on me.

"Edward is cheating on me," Alice says nonchalantly.

"Are you sure? Maybe you're just imagining things," I say, hopeful that it's true. It would break my heart to know that aside from Alice, Edward had played me, too.

"Oh, no, I'm sure," she scoffs. "I knew that it was going on for a while, but things changed after he decided to spend his birthday with his side-piece this past weekend instead of spending it with me."

As I hear those words, my heart drops.

She's talking about me.

"How do you know?" is all I can think to say.

"That's simple: I hired someone to follow him around. It hasn't been cheap, but I know of every time he was with you," Alice finally accuses.

I am rendered speechless. All I can do is stare at her as I feel my world come crashing down.

"_Well?"_ she prompts. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"You already know everything, so what do you want me to say?" I retort.

"That you're going to leave him—_that's_ what I want to hear you say _and_ do."

"Alice," I begin, shaking my head. "He's going to leave _me_ when he marries you."

It's a sad truth that I have learned to accept, but I've done it nonetheless.

"I want to make sure that it's over, so you better think of a way to end this or it'll cost you."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Alice?" I snap.

"I'm saying that if you don't stop seeing Edward, I'm going to tell Dad about your little addiction to Xanax—the one you've had since Mom died."

"Mom didn't die!" I roar suddenly. "_She killed herself_."

"She was going to die anyway," Alice counters calmly.

I, on the other hand, am losing my sanity. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to regain my composure. "There's a big difference between dying from terminal cancer and committing suicide," I argue. "If she'd died naturally, I wouldn't have had to deal with all the gossip that I did at school. You didn't have to experience it because you'd already left for college."

"Why can't you get over it already?" Alice has the audacity to say. "I know that it hurts, but life goes on."

"Yeah, well, maybe if I were an insensitive bitch like you, I would," I spit. "I mean, you're only causing all this drama because it hurts your pride that I've been with Edward. You don't even love him, for fuck's sake. "

"I knew I was right when I presumed you were doing this to get back at me for what I did to you with Emmett," my sister snarls, pointing her finger at me.

"Not everything is about you, Alice," I say. "Get over yourself already!"

"Then what is it about, Bella? It definitely isn't because Edward is in love with you; otherwise, he would have called off the wedding a long time ago."

Her words feel like a slap across my face; they wound and break me in all the right places just like she knew they would. Her reasoning has haunted me for months, yet I know for a fact that he does love me. What puzzles me the most is why he hasn't fought for me—for us? If he's not willing to do it, then neither will I. And even though I may love Edward, my love for my dad is much stronger.

He doesn't deserve the heartache that will come with the knowledge of just how deep I'm into my addiction.

So, I do it for him.

I agree to sacrifice my love for my father's happiness. It's the least I can do for the man who has already suffered so much.

**-=O=-**

After Alice leaves, I spend a lot of hours thinking what to do. Since I don't have much time left to carry out my plan, I know it has to be infallible. There are a couple of options that I consider, but only one of them becomes the most obvious route to take.

Once I decide what to do, I share my plan with Riley. He doesn't agree with it at first, insisting that I should just come clean about everything, but that is simply not an option. Alice is relentless, so she'd eventually find a way to fuck me over for what I've done. There is no way she's letting me get away with having an affair with Edward without some kind of comeuppance. Riley ultimately agrees to help me, so all that's left to do is wait for the day that Edward comes to New York to visit me.

Fortunately, we don't have to wait for long since Edward calls me in the middle of the week to let me know that he'll visit me on the weekend. Those two days are a complete torture for me, though. I spend my time between feeling relieved that I'm going to be successful and feeling heartbroken because it's going to cost me so much.

The day of Edward's arrival finally comes around and Riley and I get ready. He shows up at my place about two hours before Edward does, bringing along with him everything we'll need.

Afterward, Riley and I take a seat in my living room and get everything started. He takes out a glass pipe and some of the best pot you can find in New York before we start to take a few hits, which is all it takes to mellow me out.

I snuggle into Riley beside me on the couch and close my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Belly Pop?" he whispers.

"Yeah."

"Okay," he sighs. "Let me just put this away."

I nod and lean back against the couch while he does so, waiting for him to return. Once he takes a seat next to me again, Riley takes my face in his hands and says, "You can tell me to stop at any time, okay? We don't have to go through with it if you feel uncomfortable."

Instead of replying, I lean forward and begin kissing Riley. He responds in kind, shifting our bodies on the couch until he's hovering above me. We start making out in earnest then and it's just like old times all over again.

Our hands roam each other's bodies and pretty soon we start removing our garments. When Riley's down to his boxers, and I'm only wearing my t-shirt and panties, things get more intense.

Riley snakes his hand between our bodies and into my underwear, making me moan as he thrusts his fingers into me. I'm so lost in the sensation that I don't even hear when Edward enters the apartment. I only notice his presence when he's pulling Riley off of me.

"What the fuck is going on here, Bella?!" he roars.

Riley chuckles sardonically. "I don't think you really need us to explain what's going on since it's pretty fucking obvious."

Edward turns to glare at him, saying, "This is none of your business."

"It is my business because you're talking to _my_ girl," Riley retorts.

Edward seems bewildered, looking back and forth to Riley and me. He shakes his head before addressing me. "What the fuck is he talking about?"

I exhale deeply and shake my head. "Why can't you just believe what he's saying?"

"You said he was your best friend, Bella! You told me that you were _only_ friends, goddammit!" he says throwing his hands in the air.

"I lied."

"No, that can't be true," Edward spits. "I can't believe that—especially

not after our weekend together."

"Bella, why don't you just tell him the truth?" Riley prompts.

This causes Edward to finally charge lounge at Riley and punch him in the face. Riley doesn't hold back and responds to the attack, punching Edward as well. When they're about to get into a full-on fight, I miraculously manage to get between them.

I turn to face Edward and sigh. "I don't love you, Edward, despite that you might think that. All of this," I say, pointing between us, "was part of a plan to get back at Alice for sleeping with my first boyfriend when we were kids. I thought I could get you to leave her, but my plan failed, so there's no use in continuing this charade."

Edward gazes down, threading his fingers into his hair only to tug on it. "You used me?" He shakes his head and looks up at me. "You fucking used me," he whispers.

"I did," I reply, nodding as I try to hold my emotions at bay, "But it's all over now, so why don't you just forget that this ever happened? Go back to your mediocre life and forget about me."

My words seem to fuel Edward's fury, causing him to lash out. "Fuck you," he sneers before turning to leave.

I stay in place, holding Riley's hand as I call out to Edward.

"Don't forget to leave my key by the mantle on your way out."

Edward doesn't reply anything. He simply takes out his keys and removes the one to my apartment before placing it where I asked.

Riley wraps his arms around me, trying to hold me together, but it's too late. I am already broken beyond repair. Fuck, I already was to begin with, but I don't regret anything. This sacrifice has been worth everything.

**-=O=-**

I spend the following weeks wallowing in self-pity, lounging around my place in my pajamas while Riley pampers me, but I then decide that it's enough. Things could have been different, but Edward never gave me my place, so why should I feel bad for putting him down?

Changing my outlook about the situation, I mentally prepare myself for the impending wedding that will still take place this weekend. That only fuels the anger and resentment I feel toward Alice and Edward more, because what kind of fucked up people get married after all the shit that went down?

Riley and I return to Fork for the wedding rehearsal tonight, but neither one of us speaks to Edward. If anyone notices, nobody mentions anything. The highlight of this weekend is that Jasper finally made it home, so I'm going to get to spend time with him.

Alice behaves as if nothing has happened, as if she didn't show up at my house to threaten me or as if her future husband didn't cheat her on throughout their engagement, but I guess that's fine with her. She doesn't care as long as she gets the prize, making her just like Rosalie.

Maybe now those two will become great friends since they have something in common.

As I roll my eyes, Jasper appears by side. "At whom are you rolling your eyes at, Little Sister?"

"At all the people in this ballroom," I say, circling my finger. "Well, except you, Riley and my father. Everyone else can go die in a fire."

"Yeah, I wouldn't wish that specifically, but I really don't care about this charade," he grumbles.

"It's unbelievable, right?"

"Definitely." He nods. "I give them a year tops."

"Nah, Older Brother," I counter, shaking my head. "These two are perfect for each other."

"So, the rumors are true," Jasper observes. "You and Edward don't get along with each other."

Oh, if he only knew.

"Who told you that?"

"Our father."

"Oh," is my only response.

"Old Charlie Man said that you threw one of your epic tantrums when y'all met?"

"It wasn't a tantrum, alright? I just called everyone out on their bullshit. But hey, I was here while you were off in Paris fucking the dime girls that pose for you." I place my hands under my face and flutter my lashes. "Oh, Jack, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls," I say in an overly flirty tone.

My brother laughs, pulling me into him for a hug. "I missed you, Midget."

"And I missed you, Giant," I sigh. "Things are always so much better when you're here."

"You should move to Paris with me," he suggests. "We'd have a ball."

"That would be great, but what about Riley? I can't leave my Boo."

Jasper looks over at me, raising his brow. "What's up with you and Riley? Are you two together _together_ or are you just fuck buddies?"

"Way to be blunt, Jas," I note.

He shrugs. "Why beat around the bush?"

Nodding, I sigh. "Yeah, that's true. But to answer your question, Riley and I are just different. He's like my buddy soul mate, if that makes any sense."

"Ask him to move with you," Jasper proposes. "I bet he'd say yes."

I smile and lean my head on his shoulder. "I'll think about it."

**-O-**

**-O-**

The following morning, Rosalie, Alice and I get ready for the big day. I didn't want to do it with them, but the hairdresser and make-up artist suggested we all do it together to save time. Rosalie looks strikingly beautiful, and even if it hurts me to admit it a bit, Alice looks more gorgeous than she ever has. Her strapless, lace gown accentuates her curves with its siren cut as her hair cascades down her back. Her make-up is flawless, and the jewelry she chose to wear belonged to our mother, so that adds to her natural beauty.

Rosalie and I are dressed in yellow lace dresses since it's a summer-themed wedding. In our hands, we carry Tiger Lilly flowers in various shades, which are tied together with white ribbon to form our bouquets. Everything in the manor's ballroom looks beautiful and impeccable since Riley and I made sure that everything was taken care of to the last detail.

As we begin walking toward the altar, I look directly into Edward's eyes, showing him how truly unaffected I am about what's going on.

If you'd asked me a month ago if I was sad about the wedding, I would have said yes. Today, though, I bid Edward good riddance. I was being completely honest when I told Jasper that Edward and Alice deserve each other. Beside the fact that she's marrying him because of materialistic reasons, she's also doing it to hurt me—to prove to me that she always has the upper hand. And Edward, well, he is marrying her just fill a hole in his heart.

They're both selfish and callous.

I feel no pity for them and their certain unhappiness.

Reaching my place beside Alice, I take a deep breath and look away from Edward.

The ceremony begins shortly after, and everything is fine until the preacher asks Edward to repeat the vows he's just said.

Edward remains silent for a moment before looking up at Alice. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this," he tells her. "I can't marry you when I'm in love with somebody else, even if that person doesn't deserve my love."

I stiffen as I hear his words while Alice becomes furious and slaps him across the face. "You don't get to do this to me!" she rages. "I forgave you for everything that happened with my sister, and this is how you repay me?"

"I'm sorry," he says again. "But this feels wrong—it is wrong—and I just can't do it."

After that, he steps down from the altar and walks out of the room.

Alice turns to face me, pointing her finger in my face. "This is all your fault!" she accuses as she begins to cry. "If you hadn't gotten into his head and into his bed, Edward would be marrying _me_!"

Riley and Jasper are immediately at my side, trying to protect me from her wrath. My father is now trying to hold my sister back, too, but I step forward and face her head on.

"No, this is all on you," I tell her. "You reap what you sow, and all that."

"I hate you!" she screams.

"The feeling is _absolutely_ mutual," I spit.

"Bella, calm down," Jasper pleads. "She's not worth it."

She really isn't, so I allow him and Riley to lead me back to my house. And after we enter it, for the first time in what feels like forever, I head over to my own room.

**-=O=-**

Everything changed after that day.

Despite the fact that I didn't need to tell my dad about my addiction, I did. I confessed everything that happened between Edward and me, and I also told him about Alice's behavior. I wasn't surprised when he offered to help me since he's always been very supportive.

The next step was getting help, so I entered rehab and stayed there for almost three months. Once out, I continued with my therapy every week, and was finally able to hash out all the details of my mother's death. Telling my therapist every detail of what I had gone through was like reopening old wounds, but I needed to do that to have some closure.

Jasper, Riley, my father—and even Rosalie—were by my side the whole time. They showed me what being part of a family felt like after five years, and I even became friends with Rosalie. I discovered that she simply needed an opportunity to be there for us, but nobody gave it to her, so it was satisfying to be able to make her happy, too.

As for Alice, well, we still don't talk.

I haven't seen her since she left the manor after what happened with her failed wedding. She took off to Chicago to move out of Edward's apartment and only calls home every once in a while.

Dad says that she's very happy, so that makes him happy, but I know he wishes we'd all be closer to him. Especially now that there are more members in the family, but business is good in my flower shop and I really fell in love with Paris.

I moved here with Jasper after I finished my treatment, but Riley stayed behind. There are days where I miss him a lot, yet I know that he has to live his own life. The good thing about it is that he found someone who makes him smile as much as I used to, and that is no easy feat.

The one surprise in all of this is that Edward and I got back together.

It was difficult at first due to our past, but I never stopped loving him, so we tried very hard to make it work—we still do. We dated long distance for over a year before he proposed to me at The Eiffel Tower, and told me that he was moving to Paris with me. Now, we have a little one on the way, so we work even harder.

Just as I do with my addiction.

Some days are tougher than others, but at the end of the day, he is always there for me.

It's hard to believe that a proposition at a bar turned into so much more. It brought us together when we didn't even know how much we would need each other. We no longer ache for love because we're a perfect match.

We are a flame and our love is the gasoline that consumes us in every positive way.

* * *

Hosts' Reminder: Remember to leave the entry some love by hitting the review button. If you suspect/know the author's identity, please refrain from mentioning/hinting this in your review, as it could lead to disqualification. Thank you so much. x


End file.
